


Tragic Symphony

by Alelubets



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fights, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Teasing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alelubets/pseuds/Alelubets
Summary: Music may bring you unexpected love.***After being a fan a long time ago, Michelle met Taylor in person by chance through mutual friends at a bar and they jumped into a relationship. However, it was not enough for this tattooed singer from Arkansas and she got involved in a story of betrayal.





	1. Teenage crush

After going on tour with my band we ended up in Tulsa for a weekend. Was it "that" Tulsa, where the Hanson brothers are from? I thought so. I loved the band when I was a teenager but totally lost track of them for years: if they were still making music or if they were still living there. Usually, famous artists decide on moving to LA or New York to keep themselves in the mainstream.

Leo was our bassist and producer, was about my age and was well-known in the music industry. At least, more than anyone in our band. We started playing together because he picked each one of us carefully to make his dream team. We would play that night in a small venue in downtown Tulsa. Before midnight, we finished our show and another band went on the stage. We felt like we were in our comfort zone; not pursuing fame, not that kind of fame that can be harmful. I've never been fond of being in the spotlight but being part of an indie band allowed me to keep doing what I like the most: making music. It was enough to pay my bills and to travel, so I'm down with that.

As soon as we got to the bar, I went to the restroom to put on lipstick cause we have to look good on a Friday night, right? I had a lot of fun hanging with the boys, even though none of them would talk to me about lipstick and shoes. I had to watch my steps to not look like a tomboy. When I came back I saw a few people complimenting the boys for the show and in the midst of them, I saw a guy. He was tall, had blonde hair and was wearing a denim jacket. He gave Leo a warm hug and it seemed they were friends for a long time. I looked at Chris our drummer, finding that guy suspiciously similar to someone I've seen before.

\- Chris, is that...?

\- Yep. It seems your teenage crush is right there – he said.

I was not sure of what I was supposed to say, I just recall I was shocked!

Leo said: Michelle, this is my buddy, Taylor Hanson. Tay, this is Michelle.

My hand touched his like in slow motion. Wow, he was so good looking! Even more handsome that he looked like in all those posters on my wall back in the days.

Leo: So, you are a fanson, right?

Taylor chuckled and blushed, showing wrinkles around his eyes which looked totally adorable.

\- I used to be. – I had said that keeping my eyes fixed on him. I was not flirting... okay, to be honest, I was flirting. I was still surprised for meeting him so unexpectedly. Furrowing brow and tilting his head, he asked me:

\- Not anymore? – sarcastically , pretending he was mad.

\- Umm, maybe not. Sorry, I haven't heard about you guys for the last 10 years, I guess.

Leo interrupted our conversation saying that Taylor had invited our to rehearse for our new album in his studio. I couldn't help but stare at him while he was looking back at me and trying to hear what Leo was saying.

\- Oh, really? – I smiled. - That's great! Do you still live here in Tulsa?

\- Yeah, I never left...

Leo was still talking and Taylor was not able to decide who he wanted to pay attention to. I haven't said a word. They said something about schedule or so.

\- I'll wait for you... guys... tomorrow. – looking at me and running his fingers through his hair, he said: I'd love to hear your voice again – and walked toward the door.

\- Umm, thank you.

He didn't say anything, just nodded and left.


	2. Good news

The following day, I woke up feeling apprehensive. I don't know why, I mean, it was Taylor Hanson. I wouldn't be hidden sitting on a couch, in the corner of the room. I was going there knowing in advance I would be exposed somehow and it made me feel out of my comfort zone. To be honest, I just wanted to go there and watch him do his work. That would have been enough! But it was not our purpose.  
Anyway, I got dressed up prettier than usual. The boys don't ever notice how I look and I don't want to make them look at me either, so usually I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a messy bun. Every time I try to look more sexy or edgy, they make fun of me. Boys... I love those little monsters, we were like siblings.  
We headed to the studio to meet Tay... lor ( it was too soon to look so intimate). He was waiting for us very excited to help his friend Leo. I was kind of running from his eyes because he got me distracted. His presence made me feel somewhat uncomfortable.  
We made the setlist and were about to start recording in a few minutes.

\- Do you want me to help you with warm-ups? – he asked.

\- Sorry. What did you say?

\- Vocal warm-ups. I can play along if you want to.

Oh, don't be so freaking cute! Suddenly, those seconds felt like hours.

\- Well, I appreciate that but I'd rather do it by myself if you don't mind – I said. How can I be so stupid?

I needed to stay focused. I was too nervous, made a lot of mistakes and decided to take a break. The other guys took this time to drink water, go to the bathroom and to smoke outside. Taylor stood out of the sound table and came towards me. He smiled at me and asked:

-Are you okay? I see you're shaking.

I was not okay but I just said:

\- Maybe I'm a little distracted.

\- Distracted? What's bothering you?

\- I wouldn't say it's bothering me, but it's definitely making me lose my point.

He came closer, leaned his back against the door and crossed his arms. He knew the reason why I was so lost in my thoughts.

\- What? – he said, smirking.

\- Stop looking at me! – my face was burning.

\- Why? – he was waiting for an answer.

\- Never mind! I'll try to stay concentrated. Ugh, I'm making you waste your time. I'm really sorry.

\- Not at all. You just need to relax, Michelle. Try to pretend I'm not around... Umm, as if I was the reason for that – he blushed and left.

He returned to the sound table and talked to me through the mic, I could hear him in my earphone.

\- Let's try something. I'll play this last song and you sing along, ok?

\- Taylor... - I said.

\- Yeah.

\- You were right. You are the reason – immediately I looked down regretting what I just said. I sang the song with my eyes closed and it helped me a lot. Meanwhile, the guys came back and played along.

I was still feeling embarrassed but at least, after hours in the studio we were done.  
He walked us to the door and asked me to wait while the guys were going to the parking lot.

\- Can I talk to you? – he touched my hand.

\- Of course! – I was wondering what he would say.

\- Leo, gimme a sec – I asked.

Leo didn't complain because he would smoke another cigarette.

\- I was wondering if you'd like to... - I tilted my head trying to guess in advance what he would say.

\- Umm, there's a place... Maybe you'd like to... come(?) – he said hesitating.

\- Tonight? I don't wanna be intrusive but... I heard you are married - I could not help but let those words come out. He chuckled.

\- I WAS married. Not anymore - I could not disguise my contentment.

\- Alright then. Where do we meet? - I looked way too excited. Ops!

\- I'll pick you up.

\- No! - I raised my voice - I'll see you there. - He looked at me surprised.

\- Why? Your hotel is on my way. I could...

\- Please! - I stopped him. He had to agree with me.

On our way to the hotel, Leo asked:

\- Did I miss something?

\- Leo, shut up! - I answered.

I was so nervous I couldn't even feel my legs. Quiet in the car, my head was spinning! I couldn't believe what was happening. How should I dress? What about my hair? Which lipstick color? He would look at me with his adorable blue eyes again and I wanted to look good. I almost ruined everything acting more pathetic than I'd like to. You never know, first impression counts.


	3. Slow down

Making it to the address he had sent me through the message (and yes, he's got my phone number already, OMG!), apparently, he was not there yet. I was unsure whether he would show up... Was this really happening? I ordered a drink to wait for him for a little while. I looked at my phone a few times wondering if he would message me saying he was not coming or something.

Looking at the bartender I got distracted not noticing he was right beside me, sitting on the bar stool.

\- Well, I see the party has already started, huh? – grinning at me.

\- Hey, how long have you been here? – I asked him.

\- Umm, I just got here. Sorry, I'm late. It's not nice for a first date, right?

I was about to take a sip of my drink, but I put the glass down on the counter.

\- Date? What kind of date? I thought you had invited me to see this new pub you were talking about earlier today. – I said.

He hung his head and chuckled, probably feeling awkward for what he had just blurted out. Mostly for the way it might have sounded to me.

\- I didn't mean to say that. Anyway, I'm sorry for getting late. – he apologized.

\- First, you have nothing to be sorry for. Then, let's make a promise to not apologize so often, okay? Did you realize how many times we've done it today? – I giggled.

\- Truth. - he agreed and smiled.

As he ordered a beer and talked to the bartender, my eyes trailed him from head to toe and I realized how gorgeous he really was. I only managed to do this because he was not looking at me . He was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a grey shirt and looked great as usual.

\- When are you leaving? – he asked me.

I took another sip from my drink and said:

\- Wow, am I bothering you that much? – I teased him.

\- Not at all! Please, don't get me wrong – he held my hand without thinking. I frowned by looking at our hands. And then he smiled at me raising his both hands and shoulders almost saying "sorry" again. – I'm not supposed to say that word, right?

The bartender placed Taylor's beer on the counter and he asked me whether I wanted to sit in the corner of the room. The place had low light and the tables were divided by cubicles, offering a little privacy. It was such a nice ambience.

He asked me about the band and how we started, also about my interest in singing among other things.

\- I love your voice. I really do! Maybe we should work on something together.

\- Yes. The boys would love to do this – I got excited just to think about it.

\- Well... actually I mean you and me. – he said staring at me.

-Umm, wow. It'd be great working with you.

\- I'm having a good time with you these past few days.

\- Like what we're doing now? - I questioned.

\- Yeah, just like that. Working and hanging out. – he smiled at me taking another sip from his beer.

I felt like that was the perfect moment to ask something I had been thinking of, once he was talking more openly about being with me.

\- Earlier today you were saying that you are currently divorced. Are you seeing someone? As in, you're handsome and famous, so I don't think you'd be alone for a long time.

\- To be honest, yes I'm seeing someone. – he placed his forearms crossed on the table – right here... in front of me.

 

\- Taylor, are you kidding? Seriously! – I blushed. I didn't want to play this game with him, cause certainly I would lose.

\- I'm not kidding. I swear. – he said running his fingertips through my hair and I looked downwards feeling my face on fire. I stopped laughing and stared at him.

\- I'd like to know you better, Michelle, besides working with you.

\- Okay, now you're making me blush. – I giggled.

\- And you're looking even prettier. – he said.

He lifted my chin in his hand, stared deep into my eyes and drew near to give me a kiss. Seriously?

In response, I touched his lips with my index finger to stop the kiss that never happened. He opened his eyes that had just closed.

\- Taylor, you're going too fast!

I had to stay strong before those surprised eyes watching me after I did this. We spent the rest of the night just talking but I felt like I was in heaven for what have almost happened. He was willing to kiss me and I interrupted him. What was I thinking?

\- Can I give you a ride to the hotel? Please, there's nothing wrong with this. – he justified beforehand.

\- Yes, though you gotta promise you won't try to kiss me again.

\- Don't make this any harder. I'm not sure about that.

\- Taylor! – I warned him.

\- Fair enough. No kisses.

He gave me a ride to the hotel. It was late in the evening and I didn't feel like I should be in the car for too long. I'm not so tough!

\- Thank you! I had a lot of fun tonight.

\- Yeah, I had a really great time with you too. – and then he was there staring at me again. Oh, crap! – You're amazing, Michelle. – he said, and I could not decide either I'd say 'thank you', or I would step out of the car running to my room.

\- You're keep doing that. Stop looking at me. – and he held my hand ignoring what I had just said.

\- Please ! – He asked drawing near me once again.

\- What? – pretending like I didn't know what he was about to do.

\- Let me kiss you? - He slid his hand over my chin, going behind my neck, to run fingers through my hair. Holy crap!

I must confess I didn't try to free myself from his touch but I did try to keep calm as he was trailing my face with those beautiful eyes. Feeling weak, I closed my eyes. Taylor and a couple of drinks I had were making me lose control. So, he gently kissed my lips and opened his eyes asking to go on, I assumed. In response, I closed my eyes and he was smelling so freaking good, not sure it was from his skin or his hair. It was the best/worst thing I could have done. He kissed me once... twice... and it felt so good. As I kissed him, I tasted his tongue quite bitter due to the beer, feeling his hot breath and the sound of our kiss. I was in trouble! And then, out of a sudden, I let go of his hands. We should stop it immediately.

\- Let's keep it that way for now. Bye, Taylor!


	4. Vampires

I didn't sleep much last night since I was too busy reliving the memory of his kiss . Wow, I still could not believe that!

In the morning, he messaged me:

"I'd like to see you again. Are you awake?"

I sat up in my bed, my back leaning against the headboard and managed to read that message again and again.

"Yes, Tay."

"I was wondering if we could meet. Wanna get breakfast or something?"

"Going out for a dinner and seeing you for breakfast is something that I could get used to ;)"

I rolled in my bed, looking at the ceiling with a huge smile on my face. I had to get dressed faster than I usually do. I wore a floral dress with a denim jacket cause looking through the window I noticed it was cool and windy outside.

I went downstairs to meet him. He picked me up at my hotel. We headed to a cute cafe with large windows. I freaked out a little on the inside wondering if people would be looking at us through those windows. I thought he would like to keep it more private.

\- Taylor, I have noticed that people around here don't seem to care about you. I mean, for being famous... hanging out with somebody they don't know anything about.

\- You are right. I really think they don't care about it. Well, I can tell you're embarrassed to be seen with me. We can just go and stay in your hotel room. I'm down with that.

\- No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. But we could totally come to my hotel if you feel more comfortable about it.

\- Okay - he ran his fingers through his hair and continued after a short pause - You know, I wonder if I had moved to LA for example, maybe I would not be able to live that way. Sometimes, I just need to go out, try something different... It gets me inspired to work on my photographs, writing my songs...

\- Am I something different for you? - I took a sip from my coffee cup to shut my big mouth. He squeezed his eyes thinking of how he could answer my question, not making me feel like a "thing".

\- Umm, definitely you are a good thing - and he waited for my response to that.

\- Okay, it sounds really weird.

\- Please, don't get me wrong. I meant it feels good to be with you. Damn, why can't I explain something so simple? - he held my hand - Just stay with me, okay?

Well, I was kind of shocked for hearing that so early. It was awesome, though. I was not even complaining about it.

\- You're such a nice guy. I think we could keep this thing going. - I said.

\- I'd like to ask you something, feel free to say no.

\- Ask me then.

\- Would you come to my place tonight? I could make a homemade pasta for you. I'm really good at it!

\- No way! Do you cook? - Could he be any perfect than that?

\- I think so, haha. Do you like pasta?

\- Of course I do. - I said excitedly.

\- So, you agree on coming to dinner? - he squeezed my hands tighter.

\- It's hard for me to say 'no' to that cute face. - I looked down at our hands intertwined and took a deep breath.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I feel like we shouldn't have to wait until that night. But we did.

He dropped me off at my hotel and I went upstairs thinking of how good it feels to be with him, to know that he would be waiting for me and making dinner for us. How cute was that?

Once again, I told him I would get there on my own. I took a taxi and headed to his condo bringing wine.

When he opened the door, he gave me his best smile and a warm hug. He was looking just fine.

\- I'm so glad you came. This is a fancy wine, you didn't have to. Come in! - he said.

I highly suspect he has taken too long making the dinner just to show me he himself had done that. He had set the table but the kitchen counter was still a huge mess, with wheat flour spread all over it and a few cooking utensils as well. He was looking hot wearing that apron and with flour on his hands. I had a glass of wine as I watched him cook and I found myself thinking inappropriate things.

\- ... got it? - he asked me.

\- Umm, I think so...? - I said, trying to hide the fact that I haven't listened to anything he had just said.

\- You're looking a little distracted - and he turned his back to me stirring the sauce with a wooden spoon.

\- I sure am. You always have my attention. Not to learn how to cook though. I just got lost in my thoughts looking at you.

He turned off the stove, grabbed his glass of wine and coming closer.

\- Tell me what you're thinking - he was standing right in front of me.

I chuckled for not being able to look at him for too long. He looked really hot dressed in black.

\- These eyes... - I sighed and he came even closer.

\- What? - touching the tip of my nose with his fingers still covered with flour.

\- Taylor! - He could have washed his hands but no, he didn't.

\- Alright. I'm gonna wash my hands now... What were we talking about? Oh, my eyes?

\- Tay, stop! You do love yourself, don't you? haha. Either way, you know how to drain my energy and it's not a bad thing.

He placed his hands around my waist.

\- Draining your energies? Like a vampire or something? - he asked confused.

\- Yes, like a vampire.

\- It's pretty interesting. So, I'm supposed to bite you, right?

He slid up his hands from my sides to my neck pretending to bite me. I got goosebumps all over my body.

\- Taylor... Please.

\- Doesn't it feel good?

\- That's the problem. It feels so good I can't stop. - I said.

He cupped my face between his hands and slowly approached his lips to mine.

\- If you become a real vampire, you can bite me too. - he whispered.

He kissed me and it helped me to relax.

\- It sounds great - I said laying my hands on his chest - How long does it take to become a vampire? You just bit me and I want to bite you right away. I think it's working already.

\- Do it! I'm waiting. - he asked with a grin.

\- Tay, you're teasing me. We're going way too fast.

\- Fair enough. Are you hungry? - He stepped back with his hands up.

\- You have no idea! - I said maliciously.

\- Who's teasing now?

***

We had dinner and got time enough to cool things off. I can't believe I managed to stop what we were doing!

\- Did you like it? - he asked.

\- I loved it. It was delicious, you're really good at cooking.

We had a few more glasses of wine and I couldn't stop thinking of what would come next. I was definitely willing to have a "moment" with him.

He took me by the hand to see the city through the window. It was one of the highest buildings in downtown Tulsa and the view was amazing at night.

\- I hope you're having a good time here in Tulsa. - he said.

\- I am. You're the best part of it.

\- The best part? - he asked.

\- Yes, you called me a "good thing", remember?

\- Haha, truth. I'm sorry. - he said, putting his hands on either side of my face, locking eyes with me and kissed me again.

\- Hey, could you close your eyes as you kiss me? This is kind of creepy.

\- You're so beautiful I can't take my eyes off you.

\- Aww, you're so freaking adorable. I can't stand it.

A few more kisses and I felt his hands sliding down from my shoulders to my waist and his thumbs pressing into my hips. I could notice his hardness already. He looked at me as he rubbed my back and gently took the dress off my shoulders.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair and our kisses that once were slow, intensified with each second until we were kissing deeply. I tugged his shirt off, not before I could get to work on his belt and unbutton his jeans, pushing them off his hips and letting them slide to the floor.

He led me toward the kitchen counter and I sat on the stool. Kissing me harder, he opened his mouth, biting my lips a little. My fingertips trailed down his stomach, causing me to moan.

\- Damn, you're hot! - I whispered.

He lifted me up and sat me on the kitchen counter. Yep, that kitchen counter dusted with flour.

\- Do you wanna get dirty? - he asked.

\- Haha, yes. I think so.

His hands skimmed up my thighs leaving a dust trail on them.

\- Are you insane? - I could tell what he was about to do.

\- You agreed.

\- Fine!   
I got my hands dirty as well and trailed his face with my fingers as I kissed him.

\- What a mess! - he laughed, squeezing his eyes closed. He looked so adorable doing that.

He pulled me off the counter letting my feet touch the floor again and led me towards the wall putting my back against it. Our kisses felt soft and warm. I got goosebumps every time I felt his breath on my neck. He ran kisses down my belly, getting on his knees. He slowly pulled my panties off and stood up staring at me. And then, he pressed his chest against mine holding my hands above, face to face, letting me feel his arousal pressing against my thigh.

\- Wanna keep it going? - he asked breathing heavily and I couldn't stop looking at his lips.

His hands caressed the skin of my thigh as he skimmed one of them down my leg. He slid his fingers inside of me causing me to gasp in pleasure. I held him tight trying to bring him even closer to me.

\- Yes. Look what you did to me. - I said.

I melted in his arms, we made out right there in the kitchen and I remember how he pleased me. I would never look at him the same way again.


	5. No way

I would never expect so many pleasant surprises from this city that I barely knew. I managed to go back to my hotel before the guys wake up. We should leave early in the morning and I could not think clearly those past few hours. I got dressed quickly and had no time to sleep. I'd feel like crap throughout the day but it was worth it.

My band and I would be busy working on our new album and some shows on the weekends. I tried to convince myself that what happened last night didn't mean much. Although, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

On a Friday night, after playing at a bar in New Orleans, I got back to my hotel. I felt like there was something missing in that room... someone. I was feeling sleepy and slightly drunk. I reached up, grabbed my cell off my bedside table, and typed in a text not even considering if it was too late for that.

"I miss you."

 

When I woke up in the morning, I checked my phone and saw his message.

T - "Come back to Tulsa. I miss you too."

M - "I wish. I've been so busy these days."

T - "Have you guys played last night?"

M -"Yep. In New Orleans, 2 nights in a row"

T -"Having fun?"

M - "Not much. Tulsa is way better."

T - "I wonder why"

Within two weeks I would have some free time and maybe we could meet. After more studio work, Leo brought up the subject.

\- So, what about your love story with Mr. Hanson? I know there's something going on. You haven't said a word about it.

\- Uhh, I'm not sure. Maybe it was just a one night stand, you know?

\- I don't think Taylor is that type of guy. Anyway, you don't want to talk about it. I get it. No more questions.

\- Thank you, Leo. I'm glad you understand. I really don't feel like talking about it. It's too soon or maybe it's nothing.

\- Listen, you should give it a try. He's such a nice guy!

\- Alright. Enough, Leo. Let's change the subject.

On a Thursday, after we finished recording, I would have the weekend off. I do not know whether to go home ... As I was organizing my stuff, I saw the phone ringing.

Message:

T - I'm coming to see you.

What? Instead of responding to the message, I decided to call him.

\- Taylor? Hi... Hmm, what do you mean?

\- You didn't get it wrong. I'm coming.

\- Are you insane?

\- Where are you staying?

I asked him to meet me at the same place where we were playing in the last couple nights. When I got to the bar, he was already there. I wasn't sure about our "relationship" or how I was supposed to behave, even though we had crossed that line. We were not in the friend zone anymore.

\- Hey, it's so good to see you! Are you on tour or what? - He laughed as I said that.

\- Do you really think it's a coincidence? - he asked.

\- Yes, most likely. There's no other reason for you to come... - He stopped me with a kiss.

\- You are the reason why I came here, Michelle.

I stepped back to look at him.

\- No way! - I couldn't help myself.

\- Wow! I wasn't expecting that. - he said.

\- Haha, I'm sorry. Seriously, tell me the truth.

\- I am! I came here by myself, I swear. We are not on tour, I didn't come to see my grandma. If I'm lucky, I'm going to see a beautiful girl performing in town.

\- You won't. Sorry about that.

\- Why not? - he asked.

\- Because I'm going home - Pshh, I wasn't even sure. I didn't want to make it so easy for him. - You should have told me!

\- Well, it's supposed to be a surprise...? I'm pretty sure you'd have run away.

Out of the blue, he pulled me closer and gave me a kiss, interrupting me.

\- Hmm, wait. Why would I run away from you? I mean, I don't know what's happening between us, but...

He cupped my face gently in his hands and said:

\- Believe me. I traveled just to be with you.

I let him touch my lips still skeptical about what he had just said. It was too good to be true. After a few more drinks, more kisses.

\- Taylor, stop! We're not supposed to be so exposed.

\- Oh, really? Do you wanna keep it private? Wanna go somewhere? - he waited for an answer.

I opened my purse, put some bills on the bar counter, grabbed him by the hand and led him towards the door.


	6. Waves

We headed to the hotel. It was hard to control our expectation together with no one watching us. It was not long before we got to my room.

\- I wanna kiss you. Come here! I missed you so much. You have no idea. - he said.

\- Well, you got my number...

\- Yes, but it took me a while to realize what I was feeling. - he confessed.

\- I know. I needed it too. Anyway...

\- Can I stay here tonight? - he asked me, kissing my neck and leading me towards the bed.

\- Sounds good.

I grabbed him by the shirt and made him sit on the bed. Of course he could stay with me that night. Just the two of us. It could not get better than that. He could tell that by leading him to my bed I was saying "yes". He slid his hands up my legs and lifted my shirt over my head, throwing it to the floor. He kissed all around my breast and down my stomach to my belly button, unbuttoning my jeans. I kept staring at him with my fingers intertwined with his soft hair.

\- I want you! - He unzipped and pulled down my jeans.

Throwing himself back onto the bed and dragging me on top of him, he took off my bra and touched my breast again. His hot breath against my skin between kisses was driving me crazy.

\- Take off your shirt, dammit! - It was my turn.

I didn't give him the time to do it by himself. Immediately, I managed to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside. He found my eyes and I melted looking at his. As he held me closer to him, I bit him softly in the neck and he let out a soft moan.

\- What kind of vampire are you? -

\- Haha, I don't know why but I just wanna bite you.

\- You're funny... I guess there's something wrong. - he said.

\- What?

\- Our clothes. I think we should get rid of them.

\- Oh, I can't disagree with you. - I said.

He kissed me so passionately that I was struggling to breathe. He ran his hands over my back, down to my hips so he could pull them closer to his. 

\- Tay... - I tried to say something but he didn't let me.

He kept kissing me up my neck, stopping at my ear making me feel his warm breath. His hand was also warm and wet. He brushed his fingers through my panties with the only purpose to tease me.

I pushed him back on the bed and looked him in the eyes for a moment, touching his lips with mine. With my eyes shut, I could feel him grabbing my hair, tangling it between his fingers and pulling it a bit.

\- Say what you want... Say it! - in spite of what it meant and the harsh tone of his voice, it sounded sweet to me.

\- Please, you know what I want... First, let me kiss you... there. - I asked.

He was glad to hear that. I don't know when I became so bold to do it on our first night. Whatever!  
I started kissing down his belly towards his boxer briefs until I get there. Although he was waiting for that, I noticed his facial expressions as I pleased him. He was surprised and speechless.

\- I love your taste. You're amazing. - I said.

\- So, that's what you wanted, huh?

\- I want YOU.

After that, he positioned me on top of him and I could feel him moving slowly and gently inside of me. I let out a soft moan. In the beginning, I was not so comfortable to let it out but with him, it felt just right and he managed to make it happen naturally.

\- You'so beautiful. Let me look at you. - he smirked and bit his lip.

He rolled over on top of me and it was just perfect to feel his bare skin against mine. His hands were all over my body as I set the pace he needed to get there.

\- I would do this all night. - he said.

He brought his hand under my chin and looked directly into my eyes. He kept it going after he came, deeper and harder. I gasped and moaned with each thrust, feeling a delicious wave of pleasure throughout my body.


	7. Look at me

In the moment I opened my eyes in the morning, he was there... staring at me.

\- Tay, this is kinda creepy , haha. How long have you been awake? - I said, shutting my eyes again.

\- I just woke up. Just feel like looking at you while you're sleeping, since you asked me to stop.

\- Hmm, maybe because I can't look at you for a long time? - I smiled sheepishly, trying to hide my burning face.

 

He rolled on top of me and took my hands off my face. I could feel the warmth of his body and weight of him over me as he held my hands up over my head.

\- Hey, look at me! Open your eyes! - he smiled while kissing me.

\- Stop it. I don't want to.

\- Hey! - he insisted and stopped laughing.

\- Fine! I may get used to it. I can hardly believe I'm here with you.

\- Why? - He tilted his head and furrowed his brow.

\- Nah, I won't feed your ego, mister. I just can't and that's it. - I said.

\- Is it a good thing? - He made the question kissed the spot just behind my ear.

\- Of course it is - I said as he trailed kisses down my neck and shoulders.

\- Hey, you're going too fast - I gently pulled him away making him stop.

\- What? Here? Right now? - he looked at me confused.

\- No, for everything. I don't want to rush things between us.

\- Alright - he said a little upset.

When I finally got out of bed I made coffee and headed to take a shower. Naked. How did I found the confidence to do so?

\- Girl, you're beautiful. - he covered his face with a pillow.

\- Shut up! I said on my way to the bathroom.

(...)

\- Did I tell you I'm leaving today? Oh, God, I need to start packing. - I said as I looked for a decent outfit between all that mess.

\- Now that I got here? Why don't you go home tomorrow morning? - he asked still under the sheets and holding my pillow.

\- No, I didn't know you were coming. I really need to go home. -  
I handed him his coffee and got dressed as he took a sip . - We'll be together again very soon and next time you'll let me know, won't you?

\- That's so lame. - he said as he frowned.

\- Listen, what if I had fallen in love with another man and you found us together? - I teased him.

\- Once you met me you'd never date another guy, cause you know... I'm pretty awesome! - he said.

\- Ugh, you're so annoying! - I rolled my eyes and laughed.

\- I know. I'm just kidding. - he took my hand and pulled me closer to him.

\- So, that means you're in love with me. Am I right?

\- Uhh, didn't mean that... go take a shower.

(...)

\- What do you think of getting downstairs, having lunch on our way to the airport and then you leave? - he looked hot slinging his wet hair out of his face.

\- I'm down with that - I agreed, throwing my arms around his neck.

\- You tower over me. I'm not used to that yet.

\- Maybe because we've been together like... mostly lying on the bed... on top of each other. - Circling his hands around my neck and into my hair, he placed quick pecks on my lips.

\- I can't disagree with you. - I smiled between his kisses.


End file.
